


Fragile

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo's bar is not a hook-up or pick-up joint, and that's the way he likes it. Then one night a kid called Kida Masaomi walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Durarara!! Kink Meme](http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/).

Shizuo is watching Kida. He is watching because Kida wants him to, because Kida likes being watched, and because Kida likes watching Shizuo watch him. And of course, Shizuo is watching Kida because he likes it himself, too.

Shizuo has been watching Kida for weeks now, which is longer than some and not as long as others. Sooner or later, everyone at Yuuhei's watches Kida, even if only for the space of one long gaze, even if they don't appear to be looking at all.

Yuuhei's was called something else until two years ago when Shizuo took over. When he was only a bartender, he never drank at the places he poured; he always came here. It's quiet here and, despite the mostly gay clientele, it's not a hook-up or pick-up joint. People leave you the hell alone here, leave you to your drinks and, if you have them, your friends. That's why people like Simon and Tom come here. That's why Shizuo bought it when he got offered the chance.

Not that there aren't fuckable guys at Yuuhei's—but they don't come here to fuck. At least they didn't until Kida walked in late last year, lollipop in his mouth, the stick dangling free. It didn't make him look like a kid, though; he pulled it off with panache, which is not a word Shizuo throws around lightly.

That first night was one Shizuo had forgotten to toss out Izaya. He'd somehow forgotten Izaya was there until he heard that annoying voice call out, "Kida," which is how Shizuo and everyone else found out the kid's name. Kida went over and sat with Izaya a while but he didn't leave with Izaya, at least not that night. Not the next night, either. Kida would talk to Izaya whenever Izaya was there and mostly leave with other guys, and finally Shizuo asked if Izaya was pimping Kida out.

As usual, Izaya's laugh made Shizuo want to punch him in the mouth. This time, though, he was actually interested in what Izaya was going to say so he managed to restrain himself. "That kid doesn't fuck for pay," Izaya said and laughed again as he walked off, waving over his shoulder without looking.

That particular night, as tonight, Kida came in without the lollipop. In fact, the lolly hasn't appeared since the first night, but that doesn't stop Shizuo from keeping an eye out for it. The white hoodie has appeared, though, as have the black trousers. Shizuo wonders if that's the only outfit Kida owns or if he has a walk-in closet lined with rows of white hoodies and black trousers. He doesn't wonder enough to ask, though.

Most nights now, Shizuo watches Kida until Kida leaves with someone. Not that he ever walks out with anyone; Kida walks out alone and some time after he leaves, someone else will leave, too. Sometimes everyone knows who is leaving with Kida and sometimes everyone knows that someone has left with him, but no one is quite sure who. Sometimes Kida leaves with the same someone for several consecutive nights and other times he leaves with someone he hasn't left with for a month; some nights he leaves with someone who has been watching him since first laying eyes upon him, and other nights he leaves with someone who has glanced his way for the very first time that night.

Shizuo watches Kida leave.

It is nearly an hour before he realizes, with a nudge from Tom, that he is the one leaving with Kida tonight.

 

Shizuo is looking at Kida.

Kida was sitting on a low wall when Shizuo left his bar, smoking one of the half-dozen cigarettes Shizuo had seen him bum off various people throughout the evening. He nodded to Kida as he passed. "Yo." He kept walking and heard the footsteps a moment later, a beat behind. Looking over, he slowed enough to let Kida catch up and they walked together for a while, Shizuo on the ground, Kida on the wall. Then Kida dropped his cigarette to the ground and when Shizuo toed it, crushing the embers to ash, Kida came down off the wall. "Your place," Shizuo said.

Kida laughed. It was kind of pretty, the way he laughed. "You want to fuck in a cardboard box?"

That wasn't so pretty. Shizuo didn't know whether or not to believe him. Kida laughed again then and said he was only kidding, but Shizuo still didn't know whether or not to believe him. Before Kida had to make up another lie or find a way to spin another truth, Shizuo altered his steps to the path that led to his place.

Taking Kida home is pretty much what Shizuo has imagined it would be—lots of kissing and touching and rubbing and licking and moaning and squeezing and twisting and writhing, up against the wall. They were touching and kissing hard and fast; too hard, too fast, and Shizuo tried to get Kida to slow down. Kida did slow down, grinding his hips against Shizuo in lazily deliberate circles, still hard. He slowed down just enough to slip the sunglasses off Shizuo's face and begin whispering, "Fuck me, Shizuo." Which was nice—but then Kida began to murmur in violently graphic detail exactly how he wanted Shizuo to fuck him, hit him, choke him. The circular grinding became less lazy and more deliberate as Kida stretched and arched against Shizuo, head angling back to expose his throat before he came to Shizuo's other ear to whisper more. As Kida became more demanding and more yielding at the same time, Shizuo stepped back.

Now he is looking at Kida, who is no longer dancefucking him but just looking back. Not just looking, actually—his head is tilted, brow furrowed, teeth pulling at a lower lip on the edge of a pout. Then Kida's chin comes up as he speaks:

"Do you see the words 'Fragile: Handle With Care' on me?"

Shizuo lets his gaze wander from Kida's face down his body, lingering on the toned musculature of his naked torso. "No," he concedes as his eyes return to Kida's face, "I don't see those words on you."

"So what are you waiting for?" Kida demands. "Go on and fuck me!"

Shizuo takes out a fresh cigarette and sticks it in the corner of his mouth without lighting up. "I haven't see all of you, though."

With an exasperated sigh, Kida pushes himself off the wall and turns around to give Shizuo a good look at his back. His muscles ripple with an unstudied flex as his hands work in front of him. As Shizuo is admiring the lines of his body, his attention is drawn to the way Kida's trousers are riding low on his hips; it's Kida's hands at the waistband that have drawn him there, and then Kida unceremoniously pushes the trousers down over his hips, pulling his briefs down along with them, and Shizuo finds all of his attention riveted on Kida's bare ass.

"Well?" Kida's voice breaks Shizuo's concentration and he glances up to find Kida looking over his shoulder expectantly.

"Well, what?"

Kida reaches back to slap himself on the ass. "Do you see the words?"

Shizuo catches himself leaning forward with narrowed, focused eyes, like he's actually going to scan Kida's ass for a tattoo. He snorts at himself. "No," he says, lingering on the perfectly sculpted ass a moment longer before dragging his gaze up to meet Kida's eyes. "As far as I can tell, you don't have a 'fragile' tattoo."

"Okay then," Kida says triumphantly, as if that settles something. He bends to pull his trousers up from around his ankles and turns around, zipping up to hold them in place around his hips again though, Shizuo is careful to note, he leaves the button undone.

Shizuo doesn't bother to ask Kida what he thinks has been settled because he would have to play far dumber than he feels in order to come off oblivious on that count. Instead, he asks, "Did you just moon me as a seduction technique?"

"Did it work?" Kida's eyebrows arch hopefully.

"Not really," Shizuo says, throwing in a shrug for good measure. He wonders if Kida notices how he has shifted his stance to stick his balled fists in his pockets.

They stand quietly looking at each other for so long that the hint of a pout creeps onto Kida's face, and Shizuo isn't sure whether Kida is doing it purposefully or not.

"Hey." Kida sounds vexed. "Are you going to fuck me or not?"

Shizuo considers the question; cocking his head, he looks Kida in the eye and really thinks about it. "I might," he finally allows. "But look, Kida, if I do—and I'm only saying 'if,' you understand?" Kida nods and Shizuo resumes, "If I do, I'm not gonna do any of those things you were just whispering in my ear."

"Why not, though? Didn't we just establish that I'm not going to break?"

"Yeah," Shizuo replies, "but I'm not into that sort of thing."

Kida's lashes flick as he looks at Shizuo; his lips part, but not enough for words before they close again. Finally, he says, "You're not?" Shizuo shakes his head to affirm it. "But," Kida's gesture sweeps over Shizuo, "look at you! I mean, you're Heiwajima Shizuo..."

"Look at _you_ ," Shizuo counters, using only his gaze to indicate Kida's lithe frame. "And as we've just established, you aren't fragile and you're not breakable."

Kida's brow knits as he ponders this, the corner of his lower lip drawn between his teeth, and it's all Shizuo can do not to take those few steps forward and rub his thumb along the faint lines of tension to ease them.

"You're really not into rough stuff?" It's a genuine question this time.

Shizuo shakes his head again. "I'm not."

"Oh." Kida's shoulders slump.

"Are you?" Shizuo asks curiously. "I mean, are you really, or were you only saying that because you thought I was?"

Face flushed, Kida gives him a half-shrug, a half-smile. "Um. Yes, sort of. I am."

The embarrassment catches Shizuo off-guard, and he's oddly charmed by it. "It's okay, y'know. I mean, it's nothing to feel shame about; not my thing, like I said, but it's okay if it's yours."

"Yeah," Kida says with another faint shrug, "I guess." His eyes go to his feet as he toes the floor. "Only..."

When Kida doesn't go on, Shizuo prompts him, "Only?"

"Only," Kida looks up at him openly, all pretenses and playfulness dropped. "Only, would you want to be with someone who liked that? If, you know, if they said it didn't have to be that way with you? Because, you know, I don't have to have it that way all the time…" Again his voice trails off; again he chews his lip, again his brow knits earnestly.

Again, Shizuo wants to move forward to ease the faint tension he sees there.

And this time he does.

Stepping forward, he reaches out and brushes the pad of his thumb over the wrinkles on Kida's forehead. At first deeper wrinkles form under his hand, but then Kida sighs and lets Shizuo smooth them away, eyes closing at the luxury of the simple touch.

"Kida," Shizuo says after a few moments, his own brow furrowing now as he narrows his eyes, "are you playing at this quieter self because you think it's a turn-on for me?"

Kida opens one eye. " _Is_ it a turn-on for you?"

With a slow blink of acknowledgment, Shizuo admits that it is. The wickedness of Kida's grin gives him away and, before Shizuo can stop him, Kida is kissing him again. When Shizuo extricates himself from Kida's embrace this time, Kida merely regards him with mock sorrow. "Fine," he announces, "if we're not going to fuck, I'm off to have a bath. You _do_ have a bath here, don't you?"

Shizuo picks up a folded towel from the laundry he hasn't put away yet, tosses it, and tells Kida where to find the bath. He doesn't expect a thanks but he does find himself a little surprised not to get a backwards glance as Kida saunters off. Confidence or a lack of it—Shizuo doesn't know which.

He waits a while before stripping, digging for another towel, and wrapping it around his waist.

The door is cracked ajar, so Shizuo pushes it open without knocking. Kida doesn't open his eyes, but neither does he startle when Shizuo sits on the edge of the tub. Cracking open one eye, he grins before disappearing under the water line. He comes up, all smile and wet skin and sleek, clinging hair, water running in rivulets where that hair drapes onto his skin. His hands drip down his throat, down his chest, down over slick skin and defined muscle; then Shizuo can't see Kida's hands anymore but he knows they are still sliding down, down lower than Kida's belly.

"Hey now, don't," Shizuo says as the first moan is vibrating up from Kida's throat.

Kida stops to look at him. "'Don't'?" he repeats, and Shizuo thinks it's more than just the water or the hair in his face that's making him squint. "Then what—?"

"I just want to watch you in the bath," Shizuo says. "No performance."

"You just want to watch me sit in water?" Kida asks. When Shizuo nods, Kida grins, shrugs, and says with an eyebrow waggle, "If that's your thing."

Shizuo settles back. "I have a theory about baths, see. You can learn the truth of a man's soul here," he says, dipping his hand in and sweeping it through the bathwater, fingers spread so the water flows between them. "The water opens him up, leaves him unguarded."

Kida eyes him. "That's _your_ theory?"

Shizuo feels some of the heat in his belly flood his face. "Yeah, well, maybe it wasn't mine to start with. It was a guy I used to know."

"'A guy'?" Kida's eyebrows waggle suggestively. "A guy you used to take baths with?"

Shizuo stares through his flush this time like he doesn't feel it. "Yeah. Guy I used to fuck," he says, cutting through blush-inducing euphemism; he finds direct words far less embarrassing. He almost adds that the guy used to fuck him, too, but Shizuo doesn't kiss and tell, and he's pretty sure Kida can figure that out on his own, anyhow. He holds the gaze, daring Kida to say it.

Instead, Kida says, "You're really not what I expected."

It's not the first time Shizuo has gotten that response. Tom once asked him if he doesn't find it tiresome or at least annoying, but the truth is Shizuo kind of likes it. The guy he just mentioned called it "kissing outside the lines," and maybe Shizuo never really got the metaphor, but he gets the feeling and he gets the different kind of rush, the different kind of power that comes with it. As he usually does, Shizuo only shrugs at Kida's words.

"But you still want to open me up," Kida resumes with a tease, his tone matching the impish curve of his lips.

"Yeah."

Kida's smile softens as he looks at Shizuo looking at him; his smile changes but he doesn't look away.

"Okay." Kida blinks and offers a shrug of his own before his lips curve up faintly again. There is still an element of performance as he stretches out this time, but Shizuo watches and waits.

And Kida does not disappoint him. "Should I—is it all right if I talk to you?" Kida asks after a while. "I wouldn't normally be talking to you in the bath, because you wouldn't normally be here. But seeing as you are, we may as well talk, right?"

So they do. They talk about Ikebukuro. They tell each other stories everyone knows and they tell stories the other didn't know. They don't talk about the supposed superman who used to uproot street signs and fling them in the air, but they trade legends and rumors about the Black Rider, about the Slasher, about the gang war between the colors and how it turned about to be a kid who led the Yellows to victory before disappearing himself.

They share jokes, whims, and coincidences, and they've slipped into something more comfortable, more than comfortable by the time Kida looks, laughing, and sees the way Shizuo is looking at him, undisguised and unguarded. Kida's eyes flicker, his smile fades and his lips part.

He lets Shizuo look at him; he watches Shizuo look at him; and soon he is looking at Shizuo, too.

"Can I kiss you?" Kida asks. Shizuo nods. Kida moves through the water, legs folding under himself as he comes to Shizuo on the ledge and leans up; Shizuo's lips part for his tongue, allowing and admitting Kida without joining or responding. Kida pulls back and looks at Shizuo uncertainly, but Shizuo just allows himself a small smile. Kida relaxes again and smiles in understanding, pleased that Shizuo is playing with him now. "Can I kiss you again?" Kida asks and Shizuo nods again. "If I kiss you again, will you kiss back?" Shizuo shakes his head. "Okay," Kida says, smiling and kissing Shizuo anyhow. This time Kida takes full advantage of the access Shizuo has granted him, his tongue licking and probing in exploration of every curve and crevice of Shizuo's mouth.

Cupping Shizuo's face, Kida breaks the kiss to ask, "Can I touch you here?" Shizuo nods his consent. Kida traces Shizuo's jawline, under his chin to his throat. "Can I touch you here?" he asks, and when Shizuo again nods, Kida's fingertips trail down to rest at the hollow of his throat. "Here?" he asks, caressing Shizuo's collarbone now, and again receiving permission. Looking from Shizuo's face to where his fingers are touching, Kida lets his hand slide down to Shizuo's chest. "Can I listen to your heart?" Kida asks, and Shizuo nods once more. "Will you come into the water?" He moves back as Shizuo stands to drop the towel before climbing in. It's a close fit, but when Kida bends, shifts, and settles himself so that his head is resting on Shizuo's chest, they do fit.

After a while, Shizuo feels Kida's breathing sliding into the rhythm of his heart.

"Kida?" Shizuo says. Slipped out of the rhythm, Kida starts to lift his head and pull away. "Nah, you're all right there," Shizuo tells him and Kida settles back. "Just wanted to know if I could do this," Shizuo says, lifting his hand to stroke Kida's hair.

Kida sighs, holds Shizuo in a tighter embrace for a moment, then releases him as he kneels back. "Is that all you want?" There is no trace of coyness in his tone, no batting of eyelashes. "Is there anything you want?"

Shizuo looks at Kida, watches his face, and sees something that makes him say, "Breathe into me." Kida leans in to press his open mouth to Shizuo's, hands cupping the back of Shizuo's neck. But when Kida's tongue slips in, Shizuo moves back a fraction. "No, Kida; breathe. Just breathe."

Kida looks into his eyes and Shizuo looks back.

Then Kida moves forward again, rests his lips against Shizuo's, opens his mouth to Shizuo's, and closes his eyes. In the tremors of Kida's breath, Shizuo can feel him concentrate on not moving his mouth, keeping his lips and tongue still, keeping his whole body still as water drifts around them, damp air flowing over and around and between them. Kida's hands are still curled at the back of Shizuo's neck and now Shizuo's hands come up to cradle the backs of Kida's arms, resting too lightly for support, just enough for comfort.

It is strange at first. And then it becomes strangely familiar.

Gone lightheaded, Kida slides his mouth away; Shizuo feels Kida's hands drop from him as his own drop from Kida. Faces down-turned, only their foreheads touch now.

The water is still warm when Kida tilts his face up and breathes, just breathes. He moves into Shizuo, open to Shizuo, opening Shizuo...and breathes.


End file.
